


1900

by EstyFur



Series: Centuries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstyFur/pseuds/EstyFur
Summary: where Derek got an invitation to a supernatural ball held by baron Deucalion, cousin of the king's wife, and reluctantly attend by his mother and his former alpha urge to find an emissary for his small pack, and maybe a mate too if he is lucky.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Centuries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781662
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1900

* * *

**Lord** Frederick Alexander Hale or commonly called Derek by his family and closest friend, a newly ascended alpha of a decently sized wolf pack, and the lord protector of beacon land at this moment swears he will not hear nor care anymore about what his mother thinks of his pack lack of emissary. he has enough of lady martin haughty stare or her mocking laugh from behind her feathered fan nor he cares of lady blake blatant flirting. 

  
he agreed to attend baron Deucalion ball in the hope to satisfy his mother and to get her off his back with her constant nattering of his incomplete pack because according to her and the society, a wolf pack is incomplete nor functional without an emissary. 

  
but so far, all the emissary candidate his mother and sister pointed to him have managed to set him on edge and desperate to hold his control over his wolf, which has never happened since he is over his childhood.

  
lady martin and lady blake is a prime example of perfect candidates for emissaries, the beauties of the ton, with their perfect mannerism, the perfect and beautiful dresses, and their perfumed hair. if Derek is any other alpha, he may feel something toward them, but for as this moment, he only feels uncomfortable by the constant teasing touch lady blake 'accidentally' drop to his back or forearm. or the small shy giggle lady martin let slip in between the pause of their conversation, if it is not for her almost too intelligent haughty eyes, or the to perfectly placed laugh, Derek may fall to the lady charm, but Derek is not that stupid or clueless like the lady belief, he may not be the smartest person in the room, but he is far from the fool the lady martin seems to believe.

  
after another pause in between the conversation, Derek to deem it is time he excuses himself from the conversation, before either the lady got the idea that it is the perfect time to suggest a round of waltz. he walks around the overly large ballroom, looking at the dancing pairs circling the dance floor, not with envy, but with calculating eyes looking at potential candidates more suited for his taste for an emissary for his pack. 

  
but something suddenly set his wolf on edge, scratching at his mental wall, begging him to be let out, to smell, and catch something, something close, something that feels like _his, theirs_.

  
and then he looks across the ballroom, straight into those hauntingly beautiful eyes. 

  
beautiful colored eyes, unlike any other he has ever seen, it shone almost golden under the bright lamp illuminating baron Deucalion's ballroom. did those eyes belong to a woman? or a man? or maybe he is only imagining those eyes at all.

  
but he can't help it, his feet bring him closer to the being belongs to those eyes, as if he didn't have any control of his limbs at all. and he is not even sure if he wants to have those control too, his insides feel hot, uncomfortable, his wolf is howling, urging him to get closer, closer, and faster as if he is afraid, so afraid he will lose sight of those beautiful eyes.

  
finally, after what felt like hundreds of years, he stood in front of the painfully beautiful creature, now they stood close Derek can see the captivating person in front of him is a boy in the cusp of his manhood, a _spark_ , by the bold style of his short crimson-colored jacket and the flare of lace peeking from under his gold-trimmed vest.

  
he is as beautiful and enchanting this close as he is from afar, if not more so.

  
he wants to talk, ask about anything and nothing, he didn't care. but his mouth feels like it's filled with lead, all the thought he has flown out of his head, scattered like a dry leave in the autumn evening after faced by this impossibly beautiful creature. he didn't even ask or object when the beauty take his hand and lead him into a dark hidden alcove, his heart long to give and give anything and everything to this beautiful creature he long to be his, _anything_.

  
_everything_.

  
oh, how is that true.....

**Author's Note:**

> this work is inspired by this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQH7vDJBW1k&t=337s I originally only want to write a paragraph accompanied by this ambiance, but it turns into this short intro.  
> what do you think? let me know, and leave a comment :)


End file.
